


what are you wearing

by EasyPeasyPanic



Series: all of my founders era fics [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bickering, Did they actually do anything? Who knows but neither side is gonna admit they're lying, Drabble, M/M, Some Humor, Team Tobirama, Teasing, These kids are absolutely love to make fun of each other, Tobirama is DONE and does not want to know about his kids sex lives, sexual innuendo, they're teenagers its in their nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic
Summary: Danzou has to borrow one of Kagami's shirts.His team will take ANY opportunity to tease him. Especially Kagami.
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen & Shimura Danzou, Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Series: all of my founders era fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	what are you wearing

**Author's Note:**

> Danzou wearing Kagami's shirt??? High collar and the Uchiwa on the back???
> 
> Galaxy brain

* * *

Danzou's lip were pursed, "Not a word." He said firmly, even though his cheeks were burning a fiery _red_. 

Saru is grinning like mad, probably with a thousand and one comments rolling around his head on what to say. He steps forward, only to be jerked back by Tobirama's firm hand on his shirt. He stumbles backwards, pouting and squirming. 

"Don't embarrass your teammate." Tobirama says diplomatically, although he did raise an eyebrow at his student's clothing. Kagami beams, wrapping an arm around Danzou's shoulders with a sense of obvious pride and amusement. He stood tall, almost preening. 

"No, I think we _should_ talk about it. Get all the questions out in the open now." Kagami has his eyes all big and innocent, although the look he gives to his teammates are anything but _harmless_ . "Or else all of practice will be spent staring at us and wondering. And we don't want to waste _another_ practice, do we, Sensei?"

"Please don't let him do this." Danzou rushed out, shrinking down further into the high-collar of the shirt he was wearing. Dark blue with the uchiwa on the back, making it clear as to who the shirt belonged to. 

Kagami's smile widens. 

"Come on, Sensei. We _really_ need to get this over with and move on so we can train."

Tobirama frowns back at him, obviously beaten. He took a step back, yielding the group's attention to the red-faced Danzou and the far too smug Kagami. Immediately, Sarutobi bounded forward with Torifu and Koharu hot on his heels. 

"Why are you wearing Kagami's clothes?" Hiruzen asked, far too eager to wiggle his eyebrows like an annoying monkey. "Come on, you can tell me, Dan."

"I'm just borrowing them!" Danzou burst out, as if he had been struck by a jolt of electricity as his whole body jumped with his words. "I'm just borrowing them."

Torifu pokes at Kagami, "I know you said he was _spending the night_ yesterday." He winked, glancing at his other teammates in exaggeration. Obviously enjoying what he was doing at the Shimura boy's expense. 

"And he did spend the night." Kagami said, blinking. "We slept in the same bed and _everything_." 

Tobirama took a very hesitant step away, shaking his head. "Boys--" But then he must have thought better of getting involved in the conversation because he wisely shut up and looked away. 

"Kagami's mom wasn't home and we didn't know where the spare futon was so we _had_ to share." Danzou explains, nearly hysterical. "Sensei, that's what happened, I swear." 

Tobirama, very pointedly, did not meet his eyes. 

Saru has a look of far too much interest than was really necessary, and maybe a touch of jealousy. "Oh? So _that's_ why you spent the night? Because Kagami's mom wasn't home?" 

"She was supposed to be! She left on an emergency mission." Danzou shuffled nervously from one leg to the other, looking at the treeline like he wanted to make a run for it. Unfortunately, his teammates circled around him like vultures to a fresh carcass. 

Koharu tugged at Danzou's borrowed shirt, examining the high collar and uchiwa on the back with keen interest. "You know, Kagami has shirts without the high collar. What are you hiding, Dan?" She asked with a wink at Homura to continue on with whatever joke she began. 

And so Glasses helpfully added, "Hickeys?" 

"Shut up. It's just the first shirt I found!"

"Off the floor?" Torifu teased, one hand on his chin. He peered at the shirt with a critical eye, tilting his head dramatically as if he were trying to solve one of Tobirama-sensei's unfinished seals. "Wasn't this the one that Kagami was wearing yesterday, guys?"

"Oh sure it is." Hiruzen agrees, elbowing his chubbier teammate with a knowing look. 

Danzou could have _screamed_. And he looked as if he really had to fight a cry back down because he scrunched up on himself, his blush extending all the way to his ears. His lips pursed again, as he hurriedly glanced around at the unsupportive faces of his team. His dark hair fell lazily into his face without the headband, ruffled and messy, and he quickly tried to comb it out before anyone took notice and commented. 

"All of Kagami's shirts look the same." Danzou argued weakly. "It isn't the same shirt."

"So what happened to Danzou's clothes that he needed some of yours?" Koharu asks the Uchiha with his innocent, wide smile and lingering hand on their blushing teammate. Completely glossing over Danzou's attempt at defending himself.

"Well we were _wrestling_ . Just rolling around. Really getting into _it_." Kagami recounts with far too much emphasis on words that really did not need such exaggeration, to the point where the truth and lies were almost indistinguishable. "And I accidentally _spilled_...something on his shirt."

Tobirama-sensei _choked_ . He took another few steps backwards, retreating away from his gasping students that seemed far too intrigued by their teammate's night. He glanced sorrowfully back at the group of gangly older teenagers, trying to rid himself of any memories of the conversation and _trying_ to remember them fondly as fat-faced little eleven year olds that he adored. It didn't work.

Danzou shoved the Uchiha's hands off of him, throwing his own in the air. His eyes were wide and palms open, as if to show his innocence. "He spilled the soy sauce from dinner on me when we were fighting! It was just soy sauce."

"Ooh," Torifu laughs. "They spilled their _soy sauce_ . While they were _fighting_." He used his fingers to make motions in the air, and Kagami nodded firmly in confirmation. 

"Stop!" Danzou demanded. "Sensei, get them to _stop_." His voice was borderline hysterical, and his eyes darted around for any assistance. Unfortunately, the only adult that could put an end to the madness had abandoned them for a stroll around the training grounds, and he was alone and defenseless. 

"Aw, Dan, don't be so embarrassed." Kagami leaned in close to his face. "Want me to kiss everything better? Like last night?"

Danzou's eyes widened further, "Nothing happened last night! Stop talking, Kagami!" He swung at the Uchiha, who easily ducked out of the way, going back to gossip with their team as they laughed. 

Hiruzen makes mock kisses at the pair, "So then what happened?" Although he was giving Kagami a narrowed, tight look that meant something was bothering him, but if the Uchiha took notice of the jealousy simmering in his face, he didn't comment on it. Oh no, that argument would have taken time away from embarrassing Dan. 

"Well we finally decided to get all the way into bed, and of course with the two of us, we got all tangled up in sheets." 

Danzou buried his face in his hands, the obvious choice in the situation. 

"Oh. You must be a wild...sleeper, huh, Dan?" 

"Please stop." 

"A really wild _'sleeper'_. And he makes noises." 

"Oh, _noises_." Homura cooed out, but flinched when Danzou's gaze turned sharp and pointed. The boy shrunk back, shaking his head in apology, although it was too late to take the comment back. It would certainly be trouble for them in the end. Out of all of them, Homura would be the easier for him to murder, or at least for Danzou to maim. And it would probably really hurt, and this was Homura's last pair of uncracked glasses which he didn't need snapping in half when the Shimura teenager ultimately smashed his face in with basic Taijutsu. 

"I talk in my sleep, okay?" Danzou said. "And I kick! Nothing happened, he's lying." 

Kagami shrugged, "Or _your_ lying. Why don't you let us see your neck, just to make sure you aren't hiding anything." His dark eyes turning challenging, almost _painfully_ daring because he knew the shy teenager wouldn't willing strip for them to examine his body.

Four sets of eyes turned on the embarrassed teenager in interest. Danzou shifted his weight, glancing back up at the trees again. If he could just get away from Kagami, nobody else was fast enough to catch him and drag him back to this _shit_. 

Danzou crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not stripping for you to look for hickeys. I'm not stripping for any reason." He mumbled, although all he did was confirm suspicions and rouse some playful cheers. 

"Aww, aren't you two a sweet couple." Koharu teased, mockingly shoving her left hand into their face and wiggling her ring finger. "When's the wedding? Since you already went all the way." Her smirk was almost enough to make Danzou go after her neck with a kunai, but even Sensei would be against that. 

Maybe if he went after his own throat? Nobody could fault him for falling on his own kunai in this situation. 

"At least we know who is marrying into which family." Torifu added in, patting Kagami on the back hard and loud. "Mr. and Mr. Uchiha, congratulations, Kagami."

Danzou huffed, "Shut up, I could do better than Kagami." But everyone's laughter set his cheeks aflame again and he was suddenly thankful for the Uchiha Clan's infamous high-collars, because they were _wonderful_ to hide his shamed face within. 

"He looks so cute in my clan symbol, doesn't he?" Kagami says cheerfully. "But don't worry, we're waiting until the war is over to marry. It's going to be a spring wedding."

Saru pouted. "Hopefully you don't die in the war, Kagami." Although he didn't sound too broken up at the thought. He keeps giving Danzou sideways glances, and then leans in really close to whisper in his ear. "You two didn't really do anything last night, right?"

Danzou gave him a blank stare. 

"What the hell do you think?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only writing about Kagami and Danzou right now, I swear I love the Escorts too much lmao


End file.
